


...Or Whatever

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Second Date, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: David still feels the need to clarify something after the whole sleepover misunderstanding is worked out.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 354





	...Or Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> A small continuation of Dead Guy in Room 4 because 1. that whole debacle with that broadcast of episodes that was suspiciously edited reminded me of the way Patrick says "...to sleep with me, or whatever," which is unbearably charming, and 2. because [Like a Slow Fire Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880414) seemed to go over so well and early-days kissing (etc.) is my sweet spot. And I guess the third reason is that I'm putting off writing other things.
> 
> So I wrote this mostly in bed last night while half asleep. Enjoy, hopefully?

David and Patrick are both relieved when the day after their first kiss - a day that had started with a death at the motel, followed by _quite_ a miscommunication - ends in their second date. 

It's a second date that's nearly identical to their first. They have dinner at the Cafe after work, and Twyla brings them a celebratory appetizer, this time to congratulate them on their "budding romance." Though that term makes David's eye twitch, he does feel something in bloom as he talks and eats and flirts with Patrick, not realizing how much he's been smiling until he notices his face hurts.

Patrick drives him home afterwards, like he had the night before. He parks in front of the motel, and David hesitates. Despite all the talking they'd done, there's still one thing that's nagging at him, a reassurance he wants to give without seeming presumptuous. He clears his throat anxiously.

"So you know that little misunderstanding we had earlier?"

Patrick gives him the amused little smile he often gives him. "Yes, I recall."

"So I just want to clarify, to make sure that we're on the same page about…" David gestures ambiguously. "About… _things._ It honestly was never my intention to rush you, or us, into anything. But it's not for… um… lack of interest."

"Oh."

"It's just that, I know that's where your mind went first…"

Patrick ducks his head a little, still embarrassed about that.

"...and I didn't want you to think that I didn't also think about… that I'm not, you know, attracted to you, and interested you in that… way. Because I am. So if you get to the point where you do want to have a, um… sleepover… you can tell me. But there's no rush. And I'm going to stop talking now."

David is tense, his eyes squeezed shut, so Patrick reaches over and rests a gentle hand on his knee until he opens his eyes to look at him.

"I wasn't worried. Mostly because it turns out I was the one who jumped the gun. But I'm glad to hear you say that, because… David, I need to go slow, not just because this is new to me, but because I already know I want to… explore more. With you. If you also want that.”

"Oh, I… I do," David says softly. 

“I just wanna do this right, you know? I really like you, and we have the store, and I just… I wanna do this right.”

“Me too.” David smiles. "So um, exploring? Is there a map, or…?"

Patrick huffs a bashful laugh. "That's not exactly second date talk."

"I suppose you're right," David says with a reluctant sigh. "I should probably get going anyway. Gotta see what the sleeping arrangements are gonna be like."

"Are you sure you don't wanna take the couch at Ray's?" Patrick asks. "Or I could even take the couch if you-"

"No, no, it's fine," David insists, even though having to sleep in a rollaway bed in his parents' room is most certainly _not_ fine. "You've set a boundary and it's important that I respect that."

Patrick smiles and thanks him softly, the way he had earlier at the store, and last night, in this very same spot.

David nods, then unbuckles his seatbelt, turning away from Patrick a little as he does. When he turns back, Patrick's eyes are downcast, but the disappointment on his face quickly flickers to hope. David smiles and leans in to kiss him. He’s still smiling when he pulls back.

“Did you think I’d leave without doing that?”

Patrick shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe you’re getting sick of me.”

“No, mm-mm. You’ll definitely get sick of me first.”

Patrick leans in this time to kiss David, drawn out but still mostly chaste. And yet, by the time they part, David's head is spinning.

"Don't count on it," Patrick says.

David bites his lip and turns to leave, but pauses with his hand on the door handle. Patrick watches him, unconsciously holding his breath, and then David is turning back to kiss him again, with a hand on the back of his neck and a little more fervor.

"Mmf, okay," David says, tearing himself away. "Okay, I'm going."

"Right, yeah," Patrick says dazedly, as David climbs out of the car awkwardly. "I'll uh, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah mhm, goodnight," David says, hurrying to his parents' door.

He has to knock to be let in, and he turns to look at Patrick one last time, biting back a smile, until Mr. Rose answers the door. David pushes his way in, likely so his dad doesn't have a chance to ask questions, and then he’s gone.

Patrick takes a second, blows out a breath, and starts the car, wondering when his first chance to kiss David will be tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
